Perfect Situation
by JuliaKerns5
Summary: [WARNING: slash][RLSB][MWPP era][ONESHOT][SongFic] Based off the song 'My Best Friend' from Weezer but named after 'Perfect Situation' from Weezer, too. Sirius gets an angry letter from home and Remus is there to comfort him.


_Disclaimer_: I don't own Harry Potter, _because _I don't own JK Rowling, either. I don't own Weezer either. I wish I owned both, along with Target, ©

A Perfect Situation 

Sirius scowled at the letter, black wax still hot on the envelope, the letter inside folded rather unevenly. He crumpled it up, angrily, letting out a shout of frustration mingled with anger, and threw the paper as hard as he could toward the stairs of the boys' dormitory, where it pathetically rolled done. He fell onto his bed, clutching his face, and feeling tears gushing out onto his hand.

_When everything is wrong I'll come talk to you  
You make things alright when I'm feeling blue_

Down with the warmth of the fire caressing his back, Remus Lupin, reading intently his _Advanced Transfiguration Guide_ book, noticed a crumpled up piece of paper hitting the bottom of the staircase. He put the book down, walking over to the paper and unfolding it carefully.

With messy, blotchy, black ink, he saw an untidy emblem of the Black Family drawn in the corner, and he understood.  
_  
You are such a blessing and I won't be messing  
with the one thing that brings light to all of my darkness_

Sirius heard footsteps softly coming up the stairs. Then he heard his name being gently called. He yanked his hangings shut, trying to muffle his crying into the pillow, but was quite unsuccessful.

He could hear the hangings being drawn back. Someone had placed a hand on his back – a familiar, scarred hand…

"Sirius…"

_You are my best friend  
and I love you, and I love you  
Yes I do_

Remus stroked Sirius' back gently, hearing Sirius sobbing into the pillow, doing his best to try to hide this from Remus. He brought his hand up to Sirius' shoulder, and tenderly gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"What do you want?" A hoarse and strangled voice asked from the depths of the pillow. Remus sighed.

"I want to help you." He whispered soothingly.

_There is no other one that can take your place  
I feel happy inside when I see your face  
I hope you believe me  
Because I speak sincerely_

"Why?" Sirius asked croakily from his pillow. He trembled with the comforting touch of Remus' fingers.

"Because I hate to see you hurt, Sirius." Remus whispered calmly, and stroked his hair. Sirius did want to face him, bury his face in his neck and hug him for comfort, but then he'd want to kiss him, and he knew that that would lead to awkward questions and he just couldn't handle even more rejections right now.

_And I mean it when I tell you I need you…_

Remus stroked his hair for a long time, until Sirius finally calmed down and seemed almost asleep on his pillow, when he lifted his head and looked desperately, almost pleadingly at Remus.

He leant forward and hugged him, rubbing his shoulders and letting him sob into his shoulder and wet his shirt with salty tears.

He muttered something into Remus' shoulder bone.

"I hate them, Remus. I really do." But it came out rather unintelligible.

_You are my best friend_

_And I love you, and I love you_

_Yes I do_

Sirius should have calmed down by now, but not now, when the temptation to kiss Remus was so high that he wanted to scream out in frustration. But instead, hoping he wasn't going to regret this, he slid his face across Remus' shoulder and kissed the bottom of his neck, moving up slowly.

_I'm here right beside you_

_I will never leave you_

_And I feel the pain you feel when you start crying_

Remus, though quite terrified, couldn't help but clutch onto Sirius's hair as for dear life and lean his head back to give Sirius better access, and in no time, his breath was gusting onto his mouth, Remus still having his hands tangled in Sirius' smooth and inky hair.

"I love you, Remus." Sirius whispered in a deadly quiet whisper, and leaned forward gently before Remus could respond.

_You are my best friend_

_and I love you, and I love you_

_Yes I do_

Sirius wasn't rushing anything; he wasn't rough or keeling Remus backward onto the floor. Maybe because he was so vulnerable and in need for something soft and gentle that he experienced the sweetest kiss he had ever had, their lips barely brushing, a desperation clinging from both of them, mostly from Sirius. He felt the grip of Remus' hands in his hair tighten, and he moaned, pulling Remus closer to him and placing his hands firmly on both sides of Remus' waist.

_You are my best friend_

_and I love you, and I love you_

_Yes I do_

_Yes I do..._

_Yes I do_

Remus felt Sirius pulling back slightly, and he leaned back too, and seeing that Sirius still had his eyes closed. He leant forward and brushed the hair away from Sirius' face, leaning his head closer to Sirius' head.

"I love you, too, Sirius." He whispered softly, making Sirius' eyes shoot open, and his hands grabbing Remus' face and pulling him closer again, to make sure that Remus wasn't playing with his emotions, which, Remus proved, was obviously not the case.

And downstairs, the letter still crunched on the last step, lay forgotten and dark in the shadows, while upstairs, was clearly the perfect situation to be in for both boys.

_Author's Note_: Yah, more slash, don't like don't flame and don't ever come near my site again, because I'll doubt you'll find anything else but slash there! ;P

So more Weezer – _makes 'W' with hands_ – yay! Another songfic to enjoy, I hope you did, so if you did, R&R because I looove reviews!

Yah, just to cover something up, I didn't want to use to lame title 'My Best Friend' because it sounds like some cheesy title a first-grader would use. So, I switched it to another Weezer song title, Perfect Situation, because it fits too.

Love,

JULIA :D


End file.
